


Just a kiss

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the date night with Matt and all those goodnight kisses, Karen thinks about what just happened and what does it makes her feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a kiss

JUST A KISS

Karen went up the stairs and along the hallway to her apartment, she walked in and closed the door behind her back. She realized that she couldn't stop smiling. She leaned on the door touching her lips with her fingers. She could still feel Matt's lips on hers.

When did this thing between them begin?

How did they get there?

Since they first met, Karen had always had a soft spot for Matt. He had made her feel safe all along, even in the darkest time, him and Foggy gave her a new start, a new beginning, for that she would always be grateful.

Until the trial against Fisk, Matt always seemed guarded, closed about some aspect of his life, like a big secret which he carried the weight. Sometimes, she felt like he was afraid to step too close to her.

Since a few months now, Matt seemed more and more relaxed, willing to open up to her. Every step in their connection brought them to this night, to this date.

The dinner couldn't be better than it was. They laughed, spoke about their past lives and shared those little things that make a heart beats faster when one's starting something beautiful with someone.

Their goodnight kisses filled her with a new hope. Maybe the “destruction” Matt talked about wouldn't have touched them, maybe with every daily kiss he promised to her, shortly before, light and love would have come to bright their path together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, the story came up to me last night when I was in bed and about to fall to sleep. I hope you enjoy it and please, if you find some mistakes, forgive me, English is not my first language.


End file.
